<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Украсть свет у рассвета by Fannni, WTF Nastoyashee Sveklo 2021 (Nastoyashee_Sveklo)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919283">Украсть свет у рассвета</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannni/pseuds/Fannni'>Fannni</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nastoyashee_Sveklo/pseuds/WTF%20Nastoyashee%20Sveklo%202021'>WTF Nastoyashee Sveklo 2021 (Nastoyashee_Sveklo)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Nastoyashee Sveklo 2021: тексты M-E [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom/sub, Don't copy to another site, Edgeplay, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Safeword Use отсроченный оргазм, Service Top, Single work, WTF Kombat 2021, заботливый топ, кинк на похвалу, они меняются, топ/саб</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:29:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannni/pseuds/Fannni, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nastoyashee_Sveklo/pseuds/WTF%20Nastoyashee%20Sveklo%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Азирафаэль откладывает рукопись в сторону, изящно примостив инструменты на памятном блюде в честь Чарльза и Дианы, сделанном художником, который никак не мог решить, кого он изображает — принцессу Уэльскую или молодого Аледа Джонса. “Я полагаю, что, по общему мнению, удовольствие от сексуальной активности заключается в наслаждении кульминацией, а не в отказе от нее”.<br/>“Ну, ты и сам так думаешь, ангел. — Кроули встает, развернувшись в эффектной позе, и Азирафаэль отслеживает его взглядом. — Если я и видел настоящего маленького гедониста, то это ты”.</p><p> </p><p>( Азирафаэль и Кроули пробуют что-то новое. Азирафаэль учится быть решительным, а Кроули - просить то, что ему нужно.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Nastoyashee Sveklo 2021: тексты M-E [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Выкладки команды WTF Nastoyashee Sveklo 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20526467">to steal light from dawn</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/focusfixated/pseuds/focusfixated">focusfixated</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Если ты когда-нибудь не дашь мне кончить, я возражать не буду, — говорит Кроули однажды вечером, словно бы невзначай и абсолютно ничего не предлагая. Просто Азирафаэль уже добрых полчаса покусывает одно и то же место на нижней губе, и всё это время внимание Кроули обращено исключительно к этому чрезвычайно волнительному участку  ангельской плоти.</p>
<p>— Кончить... что? И где? — рассеянно произносит Азирафаэль, вертя в руках рукопись. Это прекрасная книга, в тисненой твердой обложке с облупившимся золотым напылением, которое Азирафаэль старательно восстанавливает вручную, потому что трепетно-тонкие волокна оказались слишком нежны для обжигающего воздействия благодати.</p>
<p>— Где-нибудь. — Кроули скрещивает ноги, ссутулившись в кресле в их гостиной, и неловко ерзает. Его брюки слишком обтягивающие. Очень модные узкие брюки, снабженные совершенно декоративными карманами с негибкой верхней отстрочкой, в которые Кроули может втиснуть только кончики указательных пальцев. Зря. Эта попытка туго натянула его джинсы... еще туже. Особенно на промежности. — В любом месте, в любое время. Я не особо привередлив.</p>
<p>Азирафаэль замирает, держа в одной руке косточку*, а в другой — маленькую темно-зеленую кисточку, блестящую золотыми искрами. </p>
<p>— Ты хочешь сказать, — осторожно уточняет он, — то есть… Не будет ли с моей стороны необоснованно сделать предположение, что твои слова содержат сексуальный подтекст, а не ... ну, например, что они не означают отказ от сопровождения меня к портному?</p>
<p>— Да. — Кроули удивленно поднимает брови. — Мне казалось, что это очевидно. Я говорю об оргазмах.</p>
<p>— Я все понимаю. — Азирафаэль откладывает рукопись в сторону, изящно примостив инструменты на декоративной фарфоровой тарелке — сделанной в честь Чарльза и Дианы, и памятной уже хотя бы тем, что сотворивший ее художник никак не мог решить, кого он изображает: принцессу Уэльскую или молодого Аледа Джонса. — Могу я спросить, почему?</p>
<p>Кроули пожимает плечами: даже просто от одной мысли об этом у него слабеют колени и по телу растекается сладкая дрожь предвкушения.</p>
<p>— Это может быть... забавно.</p>
<p>Азирафаэль поворачивается к нему лицом —  полностью, вместе со своим рабочим креслом.</p>
<p>— Мне всегда казалось, что все единодушно считают высшим удовольствием от сексуальной активности именно что наслаждение кульминацией, а не отказ от нее.</p>
<p>— Ну, сам-то ты именно так и думаешь, ангел. — Кроули встает, разворачиваясь в <br/>эффектной позе и чувствуя, что Азирафаэль не отрывает от него ласкающего взгляда. — Если я и видел настоящего маленького гедониста, то это ты.</p>
<p>— Нет ничего плохого в безобидном наслаждении земными удовольствиями между осведомленными и согласными сторонами, — бормочет Азирафаэль, повторяя мантру, к помощи которой он прибегал всякий раз, когда Кроули дразнил его на эту тему.</p>
<p>— Конечно, нет. — Кроули подходит к Азирафаэлю, который все еще наблюдает за ним. Теперь он стоит над ангелом, который сидит, прислонившись спиной к письменному столу, с безупречной складкой на хорошо отглаженных брюках. Однако верхняя пуговица ангельской рубашки расстегнута, обнажая мягкую впадинку у основания шеи. Кроули ужасно хочется прикоснуться к ней языком. — В любом случае, это не ты не кончишь. Это буду я.</p>
<p>— О, очень самоотверженно. Даже жертвенно. Может быть, стоит приготовить алтарь?</p>
<p>Кроули на мгновение закрывает глаза, слишком живо представив себе, как он лежит на безжалостной шероховатости камня, а руки Азирафаэля светятся и обжигают, вдавливаясь в самые темные уголки его тела. Еще одна фантазия на другое время.</p>
<p> — Не в этот раз, ангел, — говорит он, с трудом сглатывая.</p>
<p>— А зачем тебе это нужно? Быть отвергнутым? — спрашивает Азирафаэль, ласково гладя Кроули по бокам, скользя по его ребрам, щекотно согревая кончиками пальцев голую часть спины, где рубашка никогда не держится под ремнем должным образом, а брюки всегда сползают слишком низко.</p>
<p>Кроули снова пожимает плечами. Он не знает точно, что это такое, но в его сознании есть место, где парадоксы и противоречивые желания пересекаются  и становятся неотличимы друг от друга; где короткая острая вспышка боли и спираль удовольствия иногда кажутся одним и тем же; где он хотел бы отдавать и служить, но так же сильно хватать и брать, и иногда эти импульсы тоже становятся идентичны. </p>
<p>— Ну, не знаю. Я просто хочу попробовать.</p>
<p>— А как насчет меня? — Азирафаэль задирает рубашку Кроули, обнажая острые выступающие кости таза, и Кроули чувствует, как напрягается его член, когда Азирафаэль прижимается лицом к его животу, нежно и вопросительно. — А что я получу за то, что откажусь от тебя?</p>
<p>Кроули непроизвольно дергается вперед, навстречу дразнящему прикосновению, и начинает заикаться:</p>
<p>— Ты же мне... н-не откажешь…  — Его голос, и без того уже высокий, срывается в хрип, когда Азирафаэль целует (мокро, открытым ртом) его в живот, прямо над пуговицей джинсов, где металл оставил красные отметины на коже. — Ты дашь мне именно то, чего я хочу.</p>
<p>Азирафаэль замирает, и его пальцы, которые нашли свой путь вниз, чтобы сжать в горсть обтянутую джинсами задницу Кроули, тоже останавливаются. Он поворачивается к Кроули с мягким выражением удивления и осторожной неуверенности на лице.</p>
<p>— Кроули, — говорит Азирафаэль, и его голос вздрагивает, а затем он вдруг начинает возиться с пряжками, пуговицами и проклятым, негибким материалом джинсов Кроули, чтобы стащить все это вниз и отбросить прочь, позволив изнывающему члену Кроули упруго подпрыгнуть и угодить точно в раскрытый рот ангела.</p>
<p>Азирафаэль отлично справляется с этим, втянув член Кроули сразу на всю длину обдав тугим жаром, вбирая его в себя и всасывая с неумолимой, усердной настойчивостью, покачивая головой взад и вперед, пока Кроули, не в силах больше сдерживаться, не заходится громким и отчаянным криком, толкаясь вперед и судорожно кончая в горло Азирафаэля.</p>
<p> — Это было потрясающе, — говорит Кроули через мгновение, все еще запинаясь и дрожа. Азирафаэль, чуть отодвинувшись, продолжает покрывать его обмякший и очень чувствительный член поцелуями, мягкими, дразнящими нервы, сводящими с ума. — Но это было совсем не то, что мы обсуждали. Наоборот.</p>
<p> — Я ничего не мог с собой поделать,  — фыркает Азирафаэль и наконец отодвигается, чтобы откинуться на спинку стула. Идеальную линию его брюк портит сильная выпуклость в районе ширинки.</p>
<p>— И все же тебе нравится идея? — спрашивает Кроули. Он спрятал гиперчувствительный после оргазма член в штаны, но не потрудился застегнуть пряжку ремня или молнию. — Идея... о том, чтобы решить за меня. Когда позволить мне кончить… ну, ты же понимаешь. Нравится, правда?</p>
<p>Азирафаэль на мгновение закрывает глаза, зажав ладонь между стиснутых бедер. </p>
<p>— Да, — отвечает он наконец, открыв глаза, но не глядя на Кроули. Мягкое, виноватое признание. — Да… Мне это нравится.</p>
<p> — Отлично. — Кроули кладет теплую ладонь на щеку Азирафаэля. А потом улыбается, ярко и острозубо: — Ну ладно, а теперь куда ты предпочтешь мне кончить: в задницу или в рот?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>_____________<br/>Примечание переводчика:<br/>* Косточка - здесь имеется в виду специальный типографский инструмент для заглаживания сгибов страниц при брошюровке и формирования рубчика на обложке.<br/>***</p>
<p>Прошло уже два месяца с тех пор, как Кроули и Азирафаэль решили вместе перебраться на побережье.</p>
<p>Они распрощались с Лондоном и поселились в маленьком каменном коттедже в Аппер-Бидинге, скромном местечке на берегу реки Ардур, достаточно тихом, чтобы принести им покой, к которому так стремились их шеститысячелетние души, и однако же все-таки  очень разумно расположенном всего в двадцати минутах езды от центра Брайтона.</p>
<p>Предотвращение апокалипсиса изрядно потрепало нервы им обоим, но Кроули надеялся, что перемена темпа жизни и смена обстановки может все уладить. Перед ними снова, пусть и не очень уверенно, но все-таки простиралась вечность. Однако они были слишком близки, причем слишком недавно и слишком ненадежно, чтобы не бояться потерять это все. У них у обоих появился новый, тихий страх, страх потерять вот это все, недавно приобретенное: время, любовь, друг друга. Страх, что все это может быть отнято в любой момент.</p>
<p>Страх проявлялся по-разному и довольно странным образом.</p>
<p>Азирафаэль. например, проявлявший некоторые признаки обеспокоенности и до событий в Тэдфилде, стал еще более одержим множеством незначительных и воображаемых задач, не в силах перестать суетиться ни на мгновение, как будто все вокруг обязательно бы рухнуло, если бы он хотя бы на секунду отвлекся и утратил контроль. </p>
<p>Раньше он никогда не проявлял особого пристрастия к ручному труду, но теперь он вдруг решает, что их новый дом нуждается в обязательном ремонте и перепланировке, и проводит целые дни, просматривая кучи видеоинструкций по наилучшим методикам украшения дома. Несколько дней штудирования ютьюбовских роликов завершабтся тем, что Азирафаэль начинает приставать к Кроули со смутной настойчивостью, требуя  убедиться, что диван гармонирует со стульями, и настаивая на том, что им непременно и обязательно нужно что-то под названием “декоративная стена”.</p>
<p>Через две недели сплошных колебаний и тревог, когда по всему дому оказываются разбросаны вырезанные из журналов статьи о психологии цвета, а повсюду от эркеров на кухне до камина в гостиной висят образцы тисненых завитушек обоев, Азирафаэль с радостью приходит к мысли, что лучшим местом для новой декоративной стены должна стать их спальня. Именно этого, как он говорит, Кроули наверняка и хотел бы в первую очередь.</p>
<p>— Именно этого ты и хотел бы в первую очередь, — замечает Кроули.</p>
<p>— Да, но... — На лицо Азирафаэля наползает тень мучительного сомнения, которое всегда туманило его черты, когда он оказывался перед выбором между двумя или более вариантами. — Мне нужно было многое обдумать. И это то, чего ты хочешь?</p>
<p>— Я не возражаю.</p>
<p>— Ну, и я тоже! — говорит Азирафаэль, и в его голосе его слышна паника, которая всегда означала, что он опять расстраивается из-за каких-нибудь пустяков. — Но это же наша спальня, Кроули, и я не хотел бы принять неверное решение.</p>
<p>— Никакое твое решение не может быть неправильным решением, — терпеливо говорит ему Кроули. — Нет никакого святого покровителя художников и декораторов. Нет никакой объективной моральной истины по поводу цвета стен, никаких законов о том, разрешены ли зеленые обои в спальнях, ангел. Это просто... то, чего ты хочешь, то, что тебе нравится. И все.</p>
<p>— Давай я еще раз проверю, что там пишут в Гугле, — настаивает Азирафаэль, и его голос затихает в коридоре, когда он поспешно выходит из комнаты.</p>
<p>Азирафаэль всегда был немножко мерзавцем где-то в глубинах своей ангельской души. Был и остается. Он суетлив, капризен, этакая большая нервная Нелли, тревожно кружившая вокруг Кроули, как взбудораженная наседка, шарахавшаяся при каждом шаге вперед и ежеминутно готовая выдать взволнованные банальности и тревожные предупреждения о том, что всегда надо быть чуть осторожнее.</p>
<p>Но ангелы, по своей сути, также обладают способностью быть безжалостными. Кроули знает это очень хорошо. Ангелы являются проявленной божественностью, проводниками Божьего суда, нисходящими на земные планы в неограниченной, пугающей бдительности, праведно дающими трепещущим смертным повеление: "не делай этого". Во времена раздоров они склонялись к стальному стремлению установить закон и к утилитарному практицизму для достижения высшего блага при очень невысоком интересе к релятивизму.</p>
<p>Все это — были разные способы сказать, что ангелы могут быть правильными упрямыми ублюдками, когда они этого хотят.</p>
<p>Исторически Кроули не был большим поклонником абсолютизма. Это свидетельствует о досадном недостатке воображения. И ему нравится наблюдать, как его ангел со временем отбросил самодовольные протесты по поводу гребаной невыразимости ради куда более разумной склонности задавать вопросы.</p>
<p>Однако...</p>
<p>После того как Азирафаэль в шестой раз изменил свое мнение о цветовых акцентах для их новых подушек, закатил истерику по этому поводу, а затем исчез в Икеа на настоящую, буквальную, гребаную неделю, Кроули решает, что небольшое напоминание о силе решительных действий может быть хорошей идеей.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>— Это... хорошая стена, — выдыхает Кроули три дня спустя, когда Азирафаэль трахает его под ней в их общей спальне. В конце концов они остановились на дачной эстетике Уильяма Морриса, изощренной, словно вьющаяся виноградная лоза, повторяющяя узоры свисающих плодов и маленьких, скрытых птиц среди цветов. Кроули, несмотря на то что его вкусы сводились почти исключительно к хромированному минимализму, к собственному удивлению вдруг обнаружил. что ему этот стиль кажется довольно милым и каким-то успокаивающим. — Ты сделал...О, черт... правильный ч-ч-выбор.</p>
<p>Азирафаэль скромно улыбается. На лбу у него блестят капельки пота. </p>
<p>— Спасибо, мой дорогой, я рад, что ты так считаешь. — Он поворачивает бедра, делая длинный, глубокий толчок, а затем слегка отступает, когда Кроули издает тихий скулящий стон.</p>
<p>— Э-э-э.. п-подушки тоже… ох-х-хороши. Очень… о… о-очень с-комплементарно.</p>
<p>— Дама из отдела обивки мебели порекомендовала мне осенние оттенки.</p>
<p>— У нее о... х-хороший... хороший глаз.</p>
<p>— Вполне. И мне очень жаль, что пришлось так долго колебаться.</p>
<p>Азирафаэль прерывает эти слова резким движением бедер, и Кроули выгибается дугой и не может удержаться от крика.</p>
<p>Его ногти впиваются в мягкую плоть рук Азирафаэля, и требуются серьезные усилия, чтобы разжать пальцы. </p>
<p>— Нет нужды... н-н-не надо… и-извиняться, ангел. Я знаю, что ты любишь д-делать все правильно. Все х-хорошо… Главное, что это делает тебя счастливым.</p>
<p>— Да, — соглашается Азирафаэль.— Так и есть. — Он наклоняется и целует Кроули, тепло и нежно, и Кроули обвивает руками его шею.. — И все же, —  бормочет Азирафаэль прямо в рот Кроули, а затем тянется вверх и отодвигается, усаживаясь обратно на колени. Его член выскальзывает из задницы Кроули, где Кроули прежде очень ценил его присутствие. — Я должен научиться быть более решительным.</p>
<p>— Должен научиться... — повторяет Кроули, извиваясь от желания и недоумевая, почему Азирафаэль не вставит свой очень красивый член обратно в Кроули немедленно. И вдруг его накрывает пониманием. — О, ангел мой! Ты решил сделать это прямо сейчас?</p>
<p>— Я решил быть решительным, Кроули, — чопорно говорит Азирафаэль. А потом, чуть понизив голос, добавляет: — И я решил, что с тебя хватит.</p>
<p>Кроули внезапно перестает смеяться. Атмосфера изменилась. Азирафаэль смотрит на него пристально, не морщась от беспокойства и сомнений, но с жаром и даже с горячей уверенностью. <br/>— Как скажешь, — отвечает Кроули, слегка задыхаясь, но извиваться прекращает. Он отодвигает свое возбуждение на задворки сознания и вместо этого тянется к члену Азирафаэля, сосредоточившись теперь только на нем.</p>
<p>— О нет, дорогой, — непонятно останавливает его Азирафаэль и встает с кровати, хотя его член все еще напряжен, темно-красный изгиб на фоне мягкого белого живота. — С меня тоже достаточно.</p>
<p>— Ангел. — Кроули моргает.— Ты не обязан… По крайней мере позволь мне...</p>
<p>— Только не сейчас. — Азирафаэль наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать Кроули, целомудренно чмокает его в губы, а затем встает и щелчком пальцев собирает свою одежду. — Мне нужно выполнить кое-какие поручения.</p>
<p>— Поручения, — повторяет Кроули.</p>
<p>— Да. — Азирафаэль уже полностью одет, хотя его член все еще непристойно выпирает,  делая идеальную линию брюк несколько менее идеальной. Он кладет, руку на щеку Кроули. — В интересах полного раскрытия и абсолютной ясности, — говорит  он, и Кроули с трудом глотает ставшую вдруг вязкой слюну, горло у него пересохло., — Ты не должен прикасаться к себе без моего разрешения, и я запрещаю тебе кончать, пока я не решу, что это разрешено. Я также ожидаю, что ты будешь постоянно прилагать усилия, если я не скажу поступить иначе. Если ты вдруг решишь, что пора прекратить. что для тебя это слишком трудно, я хочу, чтобы ты четко сказал мне слова “Альфа Центавра”, и мы остановимся. Понятно?</p>
<p>— Твою мать, — с чувством произносит Кроули.</p>
<p>— Все понятно?</p>
<p>Кроули закрывает глаза. Его член пульсирует, капелька жидкости стекает вниз по всей длине, до самого основания, и он содрогается. Выдавливает сквозь зубы:</p>
<p>— Понятно.</p>
<p>—  Молодец.</p>
<p> А потом Азирафаил уходит..</p>
<p>Кроули тяжело вздыхает и плюхается на кровать, закинув одну руку за голову, а другую положив на бедра. Он снова смеется, не веря своим ушам. Его ладонь липкая от пота, горячий влажный отпечаток на бедре внезапно кажется ему прямым спусковым крючком к его члену. Было бы так легко просто обхватить его рукой и передернуть по-быстрому. Это не займет много времени. Он уже на грани срыва.</p>
<p>Вместо этого он сует пальцы в рот и сильно прикусывает костяшки, до боли в зубах. Ему требуется целых полчаса, чтобы успокоиться.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Кроули моет посуду в раковине.</p>
<p>За обедом они доели табулу — щедро ароматную порцию с гранатовыми зернышками и петрушкой из собственного сада, — и теперь им необходимо заняться стопкой тарелок и столовых приборов. Ненужное занятие, конечно, как и любая уборка, когда беспорядок может исчезнуть по щелчку пальцев, да и тарелки по нему же убираются в скрытые измерения, где и хранятся до тех пор. пока не наступит время ихз использовать. Но повторяющиеся, заученные жесты успокаивают, Кроули находит их медитативными.</p>
<p>Кухня становится его настоящим убежищем.</p>
<p>Их с Азирафаэлем спальня — место комфорта и интимности. Кухня же обладает всепрощающим нейтралитетом и практичностью, которые привлекают Кроули. Кроме того, несмотря на шеститысячелетнее отсутствие интереса к еде (за исключением интереса наблюдать, как она исчезает во рту Азирафаэля), он недавно стал весьма искусным в ее приготовлении и оказался на удивление очарован подобной идеей, а кухня сделалась похожа на его собственную личную мастерскую.</p>
<p>Их тела не нуждаются в пище, так что это совершенно бесполезное и абсолютно развлекательное времяпрепровождение, но есть что-то в создании блюд, в медленном уменьшении жидкости до густых соусов со сливками, в ярком блеске жареных овощей, в точном золочении хачис Пармантье, что глубоко удовлетворяет Кроули. Радость Азирафаэля, его восхищенное лицо, то, как он смакует мельчайшие кусочки и полностью поглощает любимые блюда, тоже являются своеобразным вознаграждением для обоих.</p>
<p>Кроули молчит, погрузив руки в мыльную пену. Возможно, размышления о подходе Азирафаэля к потреблению пищи сейчас не самые подходящие мысли.</p>
<p>Он чувствует себя немного раздраженным. Прошла целая неделя с тех пор, как Азирафаэль объявил начатой эту игру, в которую они решили играть, и с тех пор они не говорили об этом. Азирафаэлю пока еще ни разу не хотелось спать, он менее склонен к этой практике, чем Кроули, так что у них нет причин идти в спальню вместе. Вместо этого они проводят свои дни в гостиной и саду, читая, пересаживая растения, смотря телевизор и ведя себя ужасно по-домашнему.</p>
<p>Но сегодня днем что-то во взгляде Азирафаэля, в том, как он с жаром задерживает его на тех местах, где была расстегнута рубашка Кроули, как наблюдает за его горлом и скользкими от оливкового масла пальцами, когда Кроули накладывает порции лука, помидоров и булгура… Что-то в этом тревожит и возбуждает. Азирафаэль также кажется Кроули более резким, более намеренно провокационным. Он намеренно медленно смакует каждый кусочек, его рот задерживается, сжимаясь вокруг вилки, звуки, которые он издает, когда глотает и облизывает губы, напоминают сладострастные стоны.</p>
<p>Он вызывает у Кроули желание. Тем более что он заставляет Кроули ждать.</p>
<p>Кроули ополаскивает миску и ставит ее вверх дном на сушилку. Солнце снаружи стоит высоко и ярко, безжалостный источник света и тепла, которые прерывисто падают сквозь жалюзи на руках Кроули, пока он работает. А потом к нему мягко присоединяется еще одна пара рук.</p>
<p>— Кроули, — шепчет  Азирафаэль, обнимая Кроули за талию, нежно прижимая их тела друг к другу, чувствуя легкое липкое тепло позади себя в густом летнем полудне. — Что ты делаешь, милый?</p>
<p>Кроули поднимает руки, мыльная пена течет по локтям. </p>
<p>— Вяжу крючком ночную рубашку, ангел, а чего ты, черт возьми, думаешь?</p>
<p>— Очень мило, — говорит Азирафаэль, совершенно не слушая его. Он прижат к спине Кроули и теперь осторожно притирается затвердевшим членом к его заднице.</p>
<p>— Ангел, — с трудом выдавливает Кроули, сглотнув, и тут Азирафаэль ппротягивает руку и находит пряжку ремня Кроули, тяжелый металлический звон громко звучит в сельской тишине коттеджа. Он снимает ремень, открывая доступ к пуговицам и молнии Кроули, потом расстегивает и их, медленно снимая джинсы Кроули, открывая их, чтобы вытащить свой член. Мыльные руки Кроули скользят по гладкой хромированной поверхности раковины. </p>
<p>— Что... что все это значит, ангел?</p>
<p>— О, ничего особенного. Только то, что мне довольно трудно сопротивляться тебе, когда ты такой</p>
<p>— По локоть в волшебной жидкости?</p>
<p>Азирафаэль усмехается в линию волос Кроули, чувствительно коснувшуюся его шеи.</p>
<p>— Готовящий,  — говорит он, целуя кожу Кроули. — Убирающий...—  Еще один поцелуй. — Кормящий меня.<br/>Кроули испускает тихий стон, слова Азирафаэля текут горячими струйками прямо к его члену, который Азирафаэль обнажает движением молнии.</p>
<p>— Ты так добр ко мне, — бормочет Азирафаэль, медленно двигаясь рядом с ним. — Заботясь обо мне, желая доставить мне удовольствие, ты так много для этого делаешь...</p>
<p>— Твою мать, — выдыхает Кроули.</p>
<p>— Тебе ведь нравится доставлять мне удовольствие, не так ли? — Руки Азирафаэля мягко ложатся на бедра Кроули, пальцы протискиваются между влажной горячей кожей и плотной черной джинсовой тканью, стягивая джинсы вниз.</p>
<p>— Я… да, — говорит Кроули, и его тонкий голос ломается, почти жалобно, когда он ощущает, как Азирафаэль спускает легкие льняные брюки вниз, чтобы смять их вокруг бедер, а его член, горячий и твердый, толкается в расщелину голой задницы Кроули.</p>
<p>— К-ч-черт! — Кроули, заикаясь, дергается вперед, пойманный живым теплом плоти Азирафаэля позади себя и холодным, безжизненным краем раковины перед ним. Его член, теперь уже совсем твердый, зскользит по пролитой на столешницу мыльной пене.</p>
<p>Азирафаэль улыбается. Кроули чувствует, как губы ангела прижимаются к его шее. Его рука тянется и окунается в мыльную пену — резкую, яркую, пахнущую яблоками пену — и затем скользит вниз, влажная и скользкая, чтобы коснуться члена Кроули.</p>
<p>— О, черт возьми!-—  Кроули выгибается вперед, стараясь вжаться в горячую, скользкую хватку Азирафаэля. Мурашки бегут по его коже, пот собирается на сгибе локтей, под мышками и под коленями, когда Азирафаэль толкнулся в него, туго и медленно. — О, д-да, ангел, продолжай-к-продолжай...</p>
<p>Влажный, покрытый потом жар между их телами ослабил скольжение члена Азирафаэля по нему, сладкое, настойчивое трение о выпуклость задницы Кроули, скольжение между его ягодицами, сильное трение в его раздвоенном теле. Это было так хорошо, так приятно, и Кроули толкается  назад, подается вперед, скуля в предвкушении, желая большего.</p>
<p>— О, пожалуйста, ффффак, только там, Дж-только там… да, да, да...</p>
<p>А потом Азирафаэль нежно целует его в шею, чуть пониже уха, и отстраняется.</p>
<p>— Замечательно, — подводит он итог не без некоторого самодовольства.</p>
<p>— Нет... я... что? Ангел! — скулит Кроули, пытаясь оттолкнуться и насадиться снова, пытаясь развернуться и дотянуться до члена Азирафаэля всем отчаянно жаждущим телом, но тот уже вне досягаемости, а по рукам Кроули стекает волшебная жидкость.</p>
<p>— Я пойду подышу свежим воздухом. Постарайся не расплескаться повсюду, дорогой,  добавляет Азирафаэль с легким ехидством, когда вода хлещет по антрацитовым дверцам шкафа под раковиной. Он наклоняется вперед, чтобы в последний раз сжать член Кроули, прежде чем удалиться, напевая, из кухни.</p>
<p>— Твою же мать… — говорит Кроули в третий раз, все еще тяжело дыша и ни к кому не обращаясь. Пальцы его скользкие от посудомоечной жидкости, он стоит один, с голой задницей посреди кухни, щеголяя эрекцией, с которой он ничего не может поделать, болезненно твердый и неудовлетворенный.</p>
<p>Сглотнув, Кроули дрожащими руками дотягивается до кухонного полотенца, вытирает их и медленно подтягивает брюки.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>В понедельник Азирафаэль застает Кроули врасплох в ванной, когда тот укладывает волосы какой-то неприлично дорогой помадой для укладки. Азирафаэль подходит сзади и кладет руки на его бедра. Кроули встречает в зеркале темный и горячий взгляд ангела, и в животе у него все мгновенно обрывается. Затем Азирафаэль опускается на колени позади Кроули, на ходу стягивая с него брюки, широко раздвигает ягодицы Кроули и влажно облизывает и посасывает его дырочку, даже не пожелав доброго утра. Через несколько минут Кроули превращается в дрожащее поскуливающее желе, склонившись над раковиной, прижавшись к зеркалу, уперевшись в  запотевшее стекло и вскрикивая от каждого толчка и движения ангельского языка внутри него. Член самого Кроули болезненно твердеет и подтекает, глаза закатываются, и Кроули стремительно приближается к оргазму, замирая буквально на грани — когда Азирафаэль встает, облизывает губы и выходит с улыбкой.</p>
<p>На следующий день, когда Кроули занимается весьма необходимой перестановкой своих джазовых пластинок по алфавиту (то ли потому, что они перепутались во время переезда в коттедж, то ли потому, что он остро ощущает, как Азирафаэль, сидя в кресле, наблюдает за ним краем глаза, и ему настолько не по себе от этого взгляда, что нужно немедленно чем-то занять руки). Он успевает добраться до Луиса Примы прежде, чем Азирафаэль захлопывает книгу, которую читал, и подходит к Кроули, сидевшему на полу. Он протягивает руку, чтобы нежно, но непреклонно взять Кроули за подбородок, приподнять его голову и снисходительно улыбнуться ему, и Кроули чувствует такой жгучий прилив жара прямо к своему члену, что ему приходится закрыть глаза. Пластинка с грохотом падает на пол.</p>
<p>Азирафаэль склоняет Кроули лицом вниз над тяжелым дубовым письменным столом под окном и трахает его пальцами так долго, так медленно и так недостаточно, что тот начинает, подвывая, крутиться на этих пальцах, сжимая и отталкиваясь от не совсем удовлетворительной толщины внутри него и всеми силами стремясь насадиться на них самой важной, самой жаждущей прикосновений точкой, а ангел каждый раз ускользает, нежно обводя его простату по кругу. Все кончается тем, что руки Кроули влажно разъезжаются на инкрустированном розовом дереве, он прерывисто дышит, пристанывая, а Азирафаэль осторожно вынимает пальцы и нежно целует его в поясницу, прежде чем уйти.</p>
<p>Среда и четверг включают в себя, соответственно, незавершенный минет за садовым сараем, прерванный телефонным звонком в помещении, хотя телефон никогда раньше не звонил, и свернутый сеанс взаимной мастурбации на диване, который только-только становится действительно интересным, когда Азирафаэль вытаскивает руку из брюк Кроули, чтобы пойти включить радио, потому что было семь часов, и он хочет послушать “лучников”.</p>
<p>К вечеру пятницы Кроули чувствует, что готов выпрыгнуть из кожи. Его трясло.</p>
<p>В тот вечер они ложатся в постель скорее по привычке, чем ради чего-то еще, и Кроули уже собирается выключить свет, когда Азирафаэль ныряет под одеяло и принимается сосать член Кроули, черт возьми! Кроули шипит, дергается и стонет, пытаясь еще глубже погрузиться во влажный жар и ускорить и без того стремительно накатывающий яркий край оргазма, который Азирафаэль прячет от него всю неделю.</p>
<p>Как только он зависает на краю пропасти, Азирафаэль с громким, скользким, чавкающим звуком отстраняется, и Кроули со всхлипом отчаяния откидывает голову на подушку. Азирафаэль выныривает из-под одеяла, его напоминающие одуванчик волосы растрепаны во все стороны, рот покраснел и распух, но выглядит при этом ангел чрезвычайно довольным собой.</p>
<p>— Ангел, — шепчет Кроули, задыхаясь, чувствуя головокружение, безумие и отчаяние. — А теперь... ты… Разреши мне, пожалуйста...</p>
<p>Но Азирафаэль говорит:</p>
<p>— На сегодня достаточно. — Своим чопорным, вежливым голоском, который не даже скрывает суровости, отталкивая Кроули.</p>
<p>Кроули снова подтягивает к себе руки, скрещивает их на груди и, дрожа, зажимает под мышками.</p>
<p>То, что он не может дотронуться до ангела, приводит его в бешенство. Азирафаэль, поставщик и распространитель всех безобидных человеческих удовольствий, который наслаждался излишествами, с его склонностью к прекрасным вещам, к вещам, которые доставляли наслаждение, не только отказывает Кроули в каком-либо удовлетворении, но и необъяснимым образом перещеголял всех католиков, лишив удовольствия их обоих.</p>
<p>Это определенно не так хорошо, как изначально думал Кроули, но он предполагает, что это именно то, о чем он просил, поэтому ничего не говорит.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Сад позади коттеджа широкий и раскидистый, намного больше по площади, чем сам дом, он простирается, уходя в скрытые уголки и затененные местечки, так что невозможно рассмотреть весь его целиком с одного угла. Пологая гравийная дорожка и трогательно устаревшая иллюзорная стена с перепадом высот придавали саду очаровательно искривленный вид, в котором таится куда больше, чем кажется на первый взгляд, и за каждой драпировкой шпалеры и развернутым розовым кустом прячется еще больше мест, только и ждущих. кто же их обнаружит..</p>
<p>Эта эстетика, как и сам их дом, сильно отличается от эстетики Азирафаэля, расширяя его пристрастие к суете и беспорядку. Кроули всегда отдавал предпочтение простору, минимальному и чистому, и все же он не может заставить себя возразить, когда Азирафаэль расставляет новые книжные полки, а потом заполняет их книгами в мягких обложках и в твердых обложках, рукописями, кучами безделушек и чучел на подставках после своих поездок на каждую деревенскую распродажу. Ангел всегда возвращается домой сияющий, с охапками горшечных растений, которые он с восторгом передает на попечение Кроули. И Кроули снова не может найти слов или времени, чтобы возразить.</p>
<p>Их жилище совершенно бестолковое и беспорядочное, никакой чистоты и минимализма. Битком набитое радостными кусочками бесцельности и потакающими ангельским слабостям безделушками. Их дом полон этой ерунды, но в нем нет ничего от удушливой близости Ада, никаких острых углов, которые могли бы бить и царапать тебя и держать в вечном беспокойстве. Ничего такого здесь нет,  в их полном любви доме, в их собственном саду, под широко открытым небом.</p>
<p>В тот день Кроули ухаживает за южным концом сада, где на полутенистой площадке у забора пышно цветут великолепные гортензии.</p>
<p>—  Ну и ну, разве они не прекрасны?</p>
<p>Кроули поворачивается и криво улыбается через плечо. </p>
<p>— Не думай, что я не знаю, что ты замышляешь, ангел.</p>
<p>Азирафаэль бросает на него совершенно невинный взгляд, заложив руки за спину. Он выглядит определенно довольным собой — в широкополой соломенной шляпе, дополненной гладким черным пером с оборками, вставленным в ленту. Солнечный свет не влияет на их кожу так же, как на человеческую, а это означало, что ангел носит шляпу исключительно в эстетических целях. Вероятно, он думает, что она придает ему веселый и жизнерадостный вид. </p>
<p>— Я ничего не замышляю, — говорит Азирафаэль, подходя ближе, чтобы посмотреть, где Кроули подстригает заросли.</p>
<p>— Так и есть. Ты намеренно пытаешься испортить мою работу здесь своими отвратительными комплиментами. Все мои усилия пропали даром.</p>
<p>— Я ничего такого не делаю. Я просто сказал, что они...</p>
<p>Кроули ткнул в Азирафаэля пальцем, кончик его был зеленым и землистым. </p>
<p>— Нет. Остановись. Растения прекрасно себя чувствуют на строгой диете из глауконита, частом поливе и</p>
<p>—...и постоянных угрозах смерти.</p>
<p>— И постоянных угрозах смерти, которые явно дают результаты!</p>
<p>— Равновесие и умеренность во всем, мой дорогой. Я не понимаю, почему бы им тоже не получить небольшое поощрение.</p>
<p>— Ну что ж, прости меня за то, что я не прислушиваюсь к советам садовода от человека, который считает, что все вредители имеют право на жизнь и им следует позволить свободно питаться моей геранью.</p>
<p>Азирафаэль склоняет голову в знак согласия, слегка улыбаясь. Он не говорит того, что мог бы сказать когда-то, — что все они были Божьими созданиями и заслуживали любви.</p>
<p>Кроули позволяет им погрузиться в молчание и снова поворачивается к растениям. Его секаторы стучат по густой зеленой листве, среди которой уютно расположились цветы цвета сахарной ваты. Цветы едва трепещут при виде лопастей, вместо этого радостно выгибаясь навстречу ему, навстречу солнцу. Это действительно ужасно.</p>
<p>— Иди сюда, — донесся до него тихий голос Азирафаэля.</p>
<p>Кроули оборачивается. Руки Азирафаэля раскрыты в ожидании, а лицо — как всегда. Добрый и знающий. Когда-то Кроули мог бы сказать, что это тоже ужасно. Теперь же он знает, что это единственное, что стоит иметь.</p>
<p>Он откладывает инструменты, вытирает липкие от сока руки о бедра — на нем сейчас грубая и поношенная пара джинсов, специально предназначенных для работы в саду — и шагает в свободный круг рук Азирафаэля, скользнув руками под его льняную куртку, чтобы устроиться на выпуклости его бедер.</p>
<p>За последние несколько недель Азирафаэль сильно изменился, став совсем другим. Он кажется более уверенным, более сдержанным. Он менее склонен мучиться в течение получаса каждый раз, когда ему приходилось принимать решение, и положительно спонтанен в этом выборе. Он снисходительно оставляет начатые им проекты незаконченными, говоря, что они займутся ими, когда придет время. Больше нет такого страшного отчаяния, стремления сделать все, и сделать немедленно и идеально. Азирафаэль словно бы уже свыкся с мыслью, что теперь у них есть время — время совершать ошибки, время наслаждаться друг другом. Кроули сияет от осознания того, что он, возможно, помог ему.</p>
<p>С другой стороны, он держит Кроули на взводе, словно перетянутая часовая пружина. Под собственной кожей Кроули ощущает постоянное отчаянное гудение, безжалостное магнетическое притяжение, притягивающее каждый нерв остро, как железные опилки. Каждый раз, когда Азирафаэль обращает свой взор на него,все тело Кроули превращается в переполненную желанием и остро нуждающуюся вещь.</p>
<p>-—  Поцелуй меня, — шепчет Азирафаэль.</p>
<p>Кроули бросается вперед и делает, как его просили, сбив на ходу нелепую шляпу. Он жадно целуется, облизывая рот Азирафаэля, насколько это возможно, небрежно скользя языком по зубам Азирафаэля, с силой вдавливаясь в мясистую влагу его щек, в чувствительную верхнюю часть неба. Он рычит и шипит, когда делает это, наполовину задыхаясь от собственного желания, когда атакует рот ангела, посасывая его губы жадно, грязно. влажно, в животном отчаянии.</p>
<p>— Кроули! -—  ахает Азирафаэль, отпрянув назад, его волосы спутаны там, где Кроули, неосознанно, крепко и судорожно цеплялся в них пальцами, губы распухшие и покрасневшие, глаза широко раскрыты и полны желания.</p>
<p>Кроули наблюдает за ним, тяжело дыша. Он чувствует себя ободранным, выпотрошенным, грязным, и все это только от поцелуя.</p>
<p>Азирафаэль снова притягивает их друг к другу, линии их тел переплетаются, обвиваясь вокруг друг друга, как нити ДНК, пытающиеся перестроиться, и они целуются с тяжелыми стонами и прерывистыми вздохами, пока Азирафаэль не прерывается на достаточно долгий срок, чтобы сказать: “Вниз”, а затем снова засовывает свой язык обратно в рот Кроули, где ему и полагается быть, и целует его еще немного, укладывая их обоих на траву рядом с гортензиями.</p>
<p>Разгоряченный и растерзанный, Кроули оказывается на спине, его колени связаны спутанными узлами джинсов,  Азирафаэль тянет их вниз, футболка задиратеся до подмышек, обнажая его от груди до бедер, его член отвердел и изгибается к животу, свежескошенная лужайка покалывает его спину и задницу. Он почти наверняка расплющивает ничего не подозревающего жука или двух своими ерзаниями, но Азирафаэля, кажется, не особенно беспокоят все существа, большие и маленькие в этот момент, и вместо этого он сосредоточивается на сосании и кусании сосков Кроули с шокирующей жадностью.</p>
<p>— О, б-черт, б-Черт, да пошел я, о, — бормочет Кроули, впиваясь пальцами в землю по обе стороны от себя, чувствуя под ногтями твердую кучу земли и отчаянно пытаясь ухватиться за нее. Азирафаэль небрежен, оставляя скользкие от слюны следы на груди Кроули, используя влагу, чтобы облегчить скольжение пальцев, когда он сосет один сосок, раскатывая между пальцами и пощипывая другой, каждое болезненное сжатие посылает толчки острейшего наслаждения через все тело Кроули, они свиваются в электрическую магистраль возбуждения, которая поет по всей его коже. </p>
<p>—  Ангел, ангел, ангел.</p>
<p>Азирафаэль отстраняется, влажно причмокнув губами. </p>
<p>— Ты чего-то хочешь, любимый? — спрашивает он, понизив голос.</p>
<p>Кроули дрожащей рукой прикрывает глаза:</p>
<p>— А-что угодно, О черт, пожалуйста.</p>
<p>— Что-нибудь еще? — Азирафаэль задумчиво садится, глядя вниз на Кроули, лежащего рядом с ним, в распущенном беспорядке, соски толстые и опухшие, грудь напряжено вздымается, пот собирается на внутренней стороне бедер, член медленно пульсирует, истекая жидкостью на живот, а Азирафаэль еще даже не был рядом с ним. — Тебе нужны мои пальцы? — спрашивает Азирафаэль, проводя ими по обнаженному колену Кроули, по сухой коже спереди, а затем слегка ныряя под него к скрытому изгибу сзади, и Иисусу Христу, и самому Сатане, когда это место стало таким болезненно эротичным?</p>
<p>— Д-Да, Господи, черт возьми, пожалуйста, о, пожалуйста.</p>
<p>Напевая, Азирафаэль проводит подушечками пальцев по левому бедру Кроули, все выше и выше к складке его таза, дразняще близко, а затем опускается вниз, туда, где ноги Кроули плотно сжаты вместе. </p>
<p>— Раздвинься, — говорит Азирафаэль, прищелкнув языком, когда Кроули не делает того, о чем его просили сразу, и чуть сильнее толкает их, чтобы раздвинуть.</p>
<p>Со стоном Кроули позволяет своим бедрам раскрыться, насколько это возможно, все еще зажатым джинсами, которые спутались вокруг его голеней, и приподнимает таз вверх, практически умоляя.</p>
<p>— О, прелестно, — выдыхает Азирафаэль и наклоняется, чтобы обхватить мошонку Кроули, осторожно поднимая его яйца, чувствуя их тяжесть, перекатывая в ладони, а Кроули извивается, тяжело дышит и старается не дергаться. Когда рука Азирафаэля ползет дальше, прижимая большой палец к бархатной горячей коже сразу за его яйцами, следуя за его складкой, чтобы войти и подняться между ягодицами, Кроули содрогается всем телом, как будто бы от шока, и издает высокий вибрирующий стон.</p>
<p>— О, т-там, прямо здесь.</p>
<p>— Здесь? — спрашивает Азирафаэль, весь невинный, хотя его голос полон теплой  нежности и легкой, дразнящей радости. Он сгибает два пальца и гладит дырочку Кроули, сухую и немного шершавую, слегка надавливая, чтобы зацепиться за край.</p>
<p>— Д-да, — с трудом выдавливает Кроули. Ему отчаянно хочется просто перевернуться, задрать задницу вверх, позволить Азирафаэлю войти и трахнуть его хотя бы пальцами, толстыми и горячими, засунуть их как можно глубже. Но Азирафаэль кладет руку ему на живот, удерживая на месте, и он чувствует себя пригвожденным этим так же сильно, как пристальным взглядом Азирафаэля, наблюдающего за ним, изучающего его лицо.</p>
<p>А потом Азирафаэль убирает руку.</p>
<p>— Черт возьми, — стонет Кроули.</p>
<p>— Только не это, — предостерегает его Азирафаэль, хлопнув Кроули по бедру. — Неужели ты не можешь быть немного более сдержанным?</p>
<p>Кроули приподнимается на локтях и смотрит на Азирафаэля. Он весь в поту, и ему кажется, что по его липкой коже неприятно ползают два муравья. Либо так, либо это игольчатое покалывание пережатого кровотока, направленное прочь от его конечностей и полностью сосредоточенное на члене, раскрасневшемся фиолетовым и твердым, как камень, упирающемся в живот. </p>
<p>— Ангел.</p>
<p>— Что?</p>
<p>— Прикоснись ко мне.</p>
<p>— Вот так? — Азирафаэль кладет два пальца прямо под головку члена Кроули и трет его, легко, как будто он мягко теребит гребаного кролика под подбородком. Кроули издает разочарованный стон, почти рыдание, и подается вперед бедрами, пытаясь получить больше. <br/>— Нет? —  восклицает Азирафаэль с притворной невинностью, убирая руку. — Тогда как насчет вот этого? — А потом он протягивает один палец, чтобы коснуться самого кончика члена Кроули.</p>
<p>— О боже… — шепчет Кроули, дрожа всем телом. — Боже-боже-боже-боже!!!</p>
<p>Азирафаэль делает крошечные, дразнящие круги над щелью одним пальцем, медленно потирая, без какого-либо реального давления или ритма, просто мучительное прикосновение, от которого Кроули задыхается, шипит и раскачивается из стороны в сторону, пытаясь одновременно уйти и приблизиться. Его член мерно пульсирует в такт биению сердца, истекая жемчужно-липкой струйкой.</p>
<p>— Прекрасно, — тихо говорит Азирафаэль. Он убирает палец, и шелковая паутинка прекома тянется за ним, влажно свисая с кончика члена Кроули. Кроули смутно наблюдает, как Азирафаэль подносит палец к губам и сосет размазывая вкус по языку.</p>
<p>Кроули с глухим стуком роняет голову обратно в траву. Он больше не может этого выносить. Он готов взорваться или развалиться на части.</p>
<p>А потом мучительные дразнящие прикосновения прекращаются, и Азирафаэль кладет подбородок на бедро Кроули. Кроули слабо поднимает голову и видит, что ангел смотрит на него сквозь светлые ресницы. </p>
<p>— Ты еще не хочешь кончить? — спрашивает Азирафаэль.</p>
<p>— Я ... — Кроули замирает. Его член болит, яйца тяжелые и тугие, даже кожа содрогается от потоков белого острого возбуждения. Каждая частичка его тела жаждет освобождения. — Я хочу…</p>
<p>— Что?</p>
<p>Кроули чувствует, как на лбу у него выступают капельки пота, прилипшие к рыжим волосам, как они собиралются у него за шеей и на коленях, на скомканных джинсах, спущенных и забытых. Капли пота стекают из-под его рук, по верхним ребрам, по пояснице и в щель между ягодицами. Он весь сведен к ощущениям, которые Азирафаэль вытягивает из него, и он не знает, чего хочет. Он открывает рот, но все, что он может сделать, это скулить.</p>
<p>— Я скажу тебе, что я думаю,  — мягко говорит Азирафаэль, когда становится ясно, что Кроули не может сам ничего сказать. — Я думаю, ты хочешь показать мне, насколько хорош ты можешь быть. Я думаю, ты хочешь показать мне, как много ты можешь вынести. И я думаю, что ты хочешь, чтобы потом я вознаградил тебя за то, как хорошо ты это сделал.</p>
<p>Кроули издает долгий, низкий стон, потому что от ласки в словах Азирафаэля его член пульсирует таким острым возбуждением, что Кроули едва может сосредоточиться на чем-то еще. </p>
<p>— Д-да... — с трудом выдавливает он из себя.</p>
<p>— Хорошо,  —  говорит Азирафаэль. Он поднимает подбородок от того места, где тот впивался в тощее бедро Кроули. Теперь его ничто не касается, кроме земли за спиной. — До сих пор ты держался исключительно хорошо, мой дорогой. Потерпи еще немного. Возможно, завтра вечером. Ты ведь можешь продержаться, правда?</p>
<p>Кроули ничего не отвечает, только крепко зажмуривается, тяжело дыша.</p>
<p>Азирафаэль встает, отбрасывая тень на Кроули, заходящее солнце находится прямо за его головой, и когда Кроули открывает глаза, Азирафаэль весь в золотом ореоле.</p>
<p>Ошеломленный, Кроули поднимает руку и позволяет Азирафаэлю поднять себя на ноги.</p>
<p>— Вот и все, вот и хорошо, давай же, дорогой, —  бормочет Азирафаэль, подтягивая джинсы Кроули обратно, позволяя ему практически повиснуть на себе. Кроули издает негромкие жалобные стоны, его дыхание прерывается влажными рыданиями, когда Азирафаэль осторожно застегивает джинсы, оставив член Кроули торчать верх, так что головка выступает над молнией, крепко прижатая к животу ремнем, который Азирафаэль осторожно застегивает. Он тянет футболку Кроули вниз, чтобы прикрыть член. — Ты так хорошо справляешься, дорогой.</p>
<p>Кроули отчаянно пытается удержаться за Азирафаэля, все еще дрожа. В голове у него все кружится, он чувствует себя не в своей тарелке, словно плывет по течению. Он хочет — и все еще страшно хочет. Не думая, он ощупывает руками одежду Азирафаэля, ища что-то, кожу или какую-то живую горячую часть его тела, к которой он мог бы прикоснуться, которая могла бы каким-то образом заземлить его. Пальцы безрезультатно царапают пуговицы рубашки и скользят вниз по брюкам песочного цвета.</p>
<p>Когда его руки через тонкую ткань касаются обжигающе горячего и твердого члена Азирафаэля, Кроули чуть не вскрикивает от облегчения. Азирафаэль уже несколько недель не позволяет Кроули прикасаться к себе, и теперь было  глубоко, одухотворенно, поистине приятно ощущать свидетельство его удовольствия здесь, твердое между ног, слышать мягкий, “ох”, выдох Азирафаэля ему в ухо.</p>
<p>Кроули трясет. Ему хочется тут же упасть на колени, прижаться лицом к члену ангела, чтобы он терся о его щеку, прижаться ртом, дышать горячим и влажным воздухом и беспорядочно сосать прямо через тонкие брюки Азирафаэля, смачивая ткань слюной, пока ангел не выйдет из себя и не разорвет застежки, чтобы просунуть горячий и ничем не обремененный член между распухшими, приоткрытыми губами Кроули, и не трахнет его в рот и не спустит прямо в горло.</p>
<p>— А-а-а, — мягко произносит Азирафаэль, отводя руку Кроули. — Только не сейчас.— Он целует Кроули в хмурую и напряженную складку между бровями, нежный, как и всегда, но Кроули чувствует отказ как физическую боль, он рвет его кожу тоской и отчаянием. словно трещинами. — Позже, любовь моя.</p>
<p>Когда Азирафаэль уходит, Кроули опускается на землю. Колени у него словно налиты свинцом, чувство одиночества шокирует..</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Много позже, когда солнце уже село и длинные августовские тени сгустились в вечерние сумерки, Кроули входит в дом. Свет лампы льется из библиотеки в коридор, мягкий и манящий, и все же Кроули колеблется. И сам не понимает почему.</p>
<p>Вопреки сознательной воле Кроули — или, по крайней мере, без участия мыслительного процесса, который мог бы к этому привести, — тело Кроули начинает изменяться, разглаживаясь. втягивая конечности и возвращаясь в змеиную форму, разум упрощается до более сфокусированного хода мыслей. Блаженное избавление от всех человеческих раздражителей, которые терзают и мучают его мозг.</p>
<p>Если бы не чудо наличия рук, за которые можно держаться, пальцев, которые можно переплести с другими пальцами и ладоней. которые можно прижать друг к другу, словно в мольбе,  Кроули, наверное, вообще предпочел бы остаться змеей. Некоторые вещи так гораздо проще.</p>
<p>Азирафаэль замирает, когда Кроули проскальзывает в комнату, мягко шурша животом по деревянному полу, довольно-таки холодному, если скользить по немулишенной чешуи нижней стороной змеиного тела..</p>
<p>— Кроули… — Азирафаэль удивленно округляет губы, брови его лезут на лоб в легком испуге. — Все в порядке?</p>
<p>Кроули приподнимается, чуть покачиваясь, с тихим шипением на языке, но без слов. Он склоняет голову набок, глядя, как Азирафаэль наблюдает за ним, а затем медленно кивает.</p>
<p>Азирафаэль поджимает губы и откладывает книгу, которую держал в руках, на стол из розового дерева. Он устраивается в кресле поудобнее, слегка раздвинув бедра и раскрыв объятия.</p>
<p>Благодарный, Кроули скользит вперед и обвивается вокруг ноги Азирафаэля, возможно, с большей силой, чем следовало бы, крепко сжимая теплые бедра и колени тугими кольцами. Верхней частью тела он раздвигает полы ангельской куртки, отталкивая их в сторону и утыкаясь носом в грудь ангела, впитывая всей эфирной сущностью тепло его тела.</p>
<p>Кроули высовывает язык и пробует воздух на вкус. Запах Азирафаэля, старых книг и полироли для дерева, под слегка выветрившимся запахом летнего пота, был сильнее всего здесь, где морда рептилии уткнулась в мягкую шею ангела. Над ним клубится что-то сладкое и тяжелое, и Кроули жадно вдыхает этот запах, наслаждаясь его обостренным ощущением, купаясь в нем и стараясь притиснуться как можно ближе.</p>
<p>Азирафаэль гладит жесткую макушку Кроули, затем целует ее сухими губами, и Кроули вздыхает с безмолвным свистящим шипением.</p>
<p>— Ты собираешься сегодня спать, дорогой? — спрашивает Азирафаэль через мгновение.</p>
<p>— Я так и сделаю, если ты меня отнесешь.</p>
<p>Азирафаэль хмыкает, и Кроули чувствует его дрожь. Он судорожно сжимает кольца, как будто может поймать и удержать этот звук, ощущение счастья Азирафаэля, внутри своего собственного тела.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Звезды кружатся над головой, образуя впечатляющие огненные конфигурации; дикий космический танец в небесах, потоки молочно-ярких галактик извиваются, как светящиеся змеи в бесконечной тьме. В центре — молекулярный клубок примитивного сознания, пока еще дремлющий, но распираемый безграничным потенциалом. Вокруг него сплетается цепочка благожелательности, бестелесные энергии держат невидимые руки, излучая нежную бдительность, ожидая великого скачка вперед, Непостижимого Плана, Большого Взрыва...</p><p>Кроули тоже там, сгорает вместе со всем остальным, серный жар и пепельный привкус во рту, которого у него еще нет. Никакой боли тоже нет. У него нет ни формы, ни поверхности, он всего лишь небольшой кусочек пространства в эфире, вокруг которого собираются другие пространства, и его тянет к сердцу звезды, к расширяющемуся огненному колесу, к вопросу, пробивающемуся сквозь тьму к ответу.</p><p>Но Вселенная продолжает сверкать и взрываться, безразлично жестокая. По мере того как тучи собираются в новом, расколотом небе, центр ослабевает, и их всех разрывает на части, сбрасывает в безграничную неизвестность, и хотя они пытаются удержаться всем чем только можно — зубами, когтями и отчаянно звериными сущностями, которые они еще не знают, как использовать, — они падают, падают, падают...</p><p>Кроули просыпается от толчка, его поджатые ноги сведены судорогой, а в горле застрял беззвучный крик. Простыни скомканы вокруг него, обмотаны вокруг лодыжек и коленей, пижамные штаны неудобно скручены. Все его тело покрыто потом, неприятным, нежеланным, неудобно человеческим — словно бы он не был нестареющим существом, демоном, живущим вне времени и пространства и всего лишь внешне похожим на человека... демоном, который вот уже шесть тысяч лет ходит по земле, а теперь лежит в постели рядом с ангелом.</p><p>Кроули делает несколько глубоких вдохов, больше из-за желания упорядочить мысли и сосредоточиться, чем из-за необходимости в совершенно необязательном кислороде. Сон, или воспоминание, или чем бы там ни были посетившие его пугающие видения, потихоньку начинали отступать, как волна, медленно откатывающаяся от берега, оставляя после себя тревожную дрожь в конечностях и смутное беспокойство..</p><p>И каменно твердый член.</p><p>Кроули на мгновение закрывает глаза, чувствуя, как нарастает тяжелая боль в паху, словно она только и ждала, чтобы он проснулся и осознал всю затруднительность положения, в котором оказался из-за стоящего колом члена, натянувшего шелковую ткань черных пижамных штанов чуть ли не до треска.</p><p>Это просто ужасно. Отчаянное и доходящее до почти нестерпимости желание днем — это одно, но настойчивое, пульсирующее ощущение, разбудившее его посреди ночи, спровоцировавшее странные сны и сделавшее кожу липкой от холодного пота… Нет, это совсем другое чувство, ничуть не приятное. И ни с кем не разделенное.</p><p>Кроули переворачивается на живот, непроизвольно потершись членом о простыню, Удовольствие от этого настолько острое и пронзительное, что он вынужден прикусить губу. Кроули снова чуть шевелит бедрами, уже сознательно, придавливая член по всей длине, слишком разгоряченный и липкий. Ночной воздух холодит влажную спину, голова полна беспорядочных мыслей и полузабытых вещей. И он так раздражающе и безнадежно возбужден, что просто готов взорваться. От ярости. Конечно же, только от ярости.</p><p>Змееподобные черты Кроули всегда становились более заметными ночью, когда его усилия сдержать их ослабевали… когда ослабевают любые усилия сдержать что-либо… Стараясь сдержать хотя бы шипение, зависшее на кончике раздвоенного языка, Кроули слегка надавливает бедрами, вжимаясь в матрас сильнее, ровно настолько, чтобы получить некоторое облегчение, острое и до дрожи яркое, прогнать этой горячей искрой удовольствия скверные мысли и ощущения, липкие, как смола.</p><p>— Кроули.</p><p>Кроули замирает. Не весь: его член пульсирует, истекая томительной влагой и пачкая пижамные штаны. Ощущение настолько острое, что раньше он ни на чем другом не мог сосредоточиться, а теперь внезапно осознает, что ранее мягкое, ровное дыхание Азирафаэля больше не слышно. </p><p>— Да, — шепчет Кроули, утыкаясь лицом в подушку.</p><p>— Что ты делаешь, милый?</p><p>— Ничего. </p><p>Чувство вины такое же острое и почти нестерпимое, как и наслаждение мигом ранее. И оно точно так же горячей тяжестью скручивается внизу живота. Член болезненно напряжен, голос Азирафаэля заставляет его содрогаться, голова Кроули кружится и совершенно невозможно не толкнуться бедрами еще хотя бы раз… надеясь, что ангел ничего не заметит.</p><p>— Совсем ничего? — скептически повторяет Азирафаэль, и Кроули краем глаза видит, как тот приподнимается на локте, прежде чем откинуть простыни и сбросить их с кровати, оставив Кроули лежать лицом в подушку. Без прикрытия и хоть какой-то защиты. — Мне кажется, ты решил взять дело в свои руки.</p><p>— Нет,  — отвечает Кроули, не отрывая пылающего лица от подушки, хотя Азирафаэль вряд ли сумеет увидеть его смущение в темноте. — Я просто...</p><p>— Просто что?</p><p>Кроули шумно выдыхает и переворачивается на спину, чтобы прекратить ерзать по простыням и втрахиваться в матрас. — Просто сны, — бормочет он.</p><p>Азирафаэль на мгновение замирает, и когда Кроули наконец осмеливается на него взглянуть, то встречает спокойный, уверенный взгляд. Ангел придвигается к Кроули, его ночная рубашка сползает с одного плеча, обнажив кожу, бледную в лунном свете, который просачивается, пыльный и серебристый, через незанавешенные окна. </p><p>— А что это за сны? — спрашивает Азирафаэль.</p><p>— Не могу вспомнить, — пожимает плечами Кроули. — Это было… громко. И ярко. Или не громко, но очень много. Слишком… Я не знаю.</p><p>— Это был кошмар?</p><p>— Сейчас уже не помню. Я чувствовал себя... одиноким. Ну или что-то вроде того.</p><p>Лицо Азирафаэля смягчается. Он кладет руку на грудь Кроули, чтобы тот  почувствовал своеобразное заземление, оно растекается теплом по его коже, заставляя сердце рефлекторно вздрагивать. </p><p>— Все в порядке, — говорит Азирафаэль. — Я здесь. С тобой. И я никуда не денусь.</p><p>Кроули закрывает глаза, когда рука Азирафаэля ложитсяему на грудь, а затем лениво скользит вниз, по животу, отодвигая пижаму, чтобы погладить обнаженную кожу. </p><p>— Все в порядке, — успокаивающе повторяет ангел, его рука с каждым движением совершает все более длинные и широкие круги, позволяя Кроули расслабиться, растечься, успокоиться… А потом он протягивает руку и накрывает напряженный член Кроули своей теплой большой ладонью.</p><p>— Твою ж мать! —  хрипит Кроули, выгибаясь навстречу прикосновению, преследуя  яркую вспышку удовольствия, которая рассеивает затянувшуюся темноту. — Сделай... сделай это еще раз, ангел!</p><p>Азирафаэль подчиняется, обхватывая мягкой ладонью, горячей даже через влажную ткань пижамы, член Кроули, держа его и нежно сжимая. Кроули скулит, напряженно и тихо. Ему отчаянно хочется, чтобы Азирафаэль спустил его штаны, устраняя столь досадное препятствие, а затем крепко взял в руки его член, чтобы погладить жестко и быстро. Но все, что делает Азирафаэль, — массирует его пальцами через брюки Кроули, медленно и нежно, спускаясь к кончику и ласково поглаживая большим пальцем головку через уже насквозь промокший шелк пижамы.</p><p>— Ангел, — слабо произносит Кроули, путаясь в словах, пока Азирафаэль продолжает наворачивать мягкими подушечками пальцев мучительно дразнящие круги на кончике его члена. — Аз-Азирафаэль... пожалуйста...</p><p>Азирафаэль что-то мурлычет, нежно поглаживая член Кроули, неторопливо и бесцельно, просто прикасаясь, словно исключительно для  собственного удовольствия. Кроули стонет коротко и хрипло, и поворачивает голову к Азирафаэлю, чтобы понаблюдать за ним, увидеть нежный румянец на его щеках, то, как он зажимает вторую руку между бедер, контролируя удовольствие для них обоих. Язык Кроули высовывается наружу, чтобы коснуться сухих губ и почувствовать запах возбуждения в воздухе, пьянящие темные волны, исходящие от Азирафаэля.</p><p>Кроули протягивает руку, почти коснувшись пальцами подола ночной рубашки Азирафаэля, но тот отталкивает его мягко, но непреклонно. </p><p>— Нет.</p><p>Кроули замирает, его сердце бьется хотя и не так сильно, как раньше, но почему-то гораздо болезненнее и словно бы распухло и не помещается в грудной клетке. Он резко отстраняется от Азирафаэля и сворачивается калачиком там, где ангел не сможет до него дотянуться.</p><p>— Кроули, что… — спрашивает Азирафаэль после небольшой паузы, приподнявшись на локтях. — Ты как? Все в порядке?</p><p>— Я не могу... — Кроули чувствует, как что-то шершавое и раздутое распирает его изнутри, причиняя боль, словно боль в животе от неправильно переваренных чувств.</p><p>— Кроули, — Азирафаэль выглядит раздраженным и неуверенным, меньше всего Кроули хотел бы видеть это выражение на его лице. Никогда! В этом же и был весь смысл.... — Кроули, если ты хочешь, ты можешь сказать те слова. Ты ведь это знаешь, мой дорогой, не так ли?</p><p>— Я не хочу, — говорит Кроули с самым несчастным видом.</p><p>— Тогда давай я сам их скажу за тебя. Альфа Центавра. Ну вот, я их сказал. Теперь все в порядке?</p><p>Кроули утыкается лицом в подушку.</p><p>На мгновение воцаряется тишина, только тиканье часов прерывает пустоту ритмичными, равнодушными щелчками. Кроули чувствует, как его охватывает странное, унизительное сожаление, хотя он и не может сказать, о чем именно он сожалеет.</p><p>— Я не понимаю, — говорит Азирафаэль с беспокойством, голос его дрожит. — Я знаю, что это... я предполагал, что это может оказаться слишком трудным испытанием... что эмоций может быть много, я был готов, поэтому у нас были слова, но ты ими не воспользовался... И все равно что-то не так.</p><p>Кроули стягивает подушку с лица. </p><p>— Это не имеет значения.</p><p>— Это имеет значение, мой дорогой. Я не собираюсь заставлять тебя делать то, чего ты не хочешь делать.</p><p>— Я не... я действительно хочу этого, — бормочет Кроули, отводя глаза. — Я сам напросился на это...</p><p>— Ты не просил, чтобы тебя заставляли страдать. Тебе это совсем не понравилось. Тебе было больно. — Азирафаэль вздыхает.  Дышит он неровно, но выглядит непреклонно и сурово. — И уж, конечно, ты не просил меня быть причиной твоих страданий.</p><p>Кроули чувствует, как румянец обжигает его щеки и грудь, а по коже расползаются крупные неприятные мурашки. </p><p>— Я вовсе не имел в виду...</p><p>— Я знаю, что ты этого не  хотел, — говорит Азирафаэль более мягко. Он садится рядом, касаясь коленом руки Кроули, и тот наконец-то может выдохнуть, ослабляя напряжение в легких.</p><p>Они сидят рядом, молча, позволяя беспокойству потихоньку ускользнуть из комнаты под тиканье часов.</p><p>— Возможно, я... был не совсем прав… Не совсем правильно сформулировал, — запинаясь, произносит Кроули через мгновение. Он бросает на Азирафаэля косой взгляд. — Я не хочу — это не просто отрицание, ты же знаешь, что на самом-то деле я... что я... что я хочу. Я просто хочу видеть… видеть, как ты доволен. Я хочу, чтобы твое... удовольствие было первым. Еще до моего. Или вместо моего, я не знаю, все это как бы становится одним и тем же. Но... ты мне этого не позволял. Не давал до себя дотронуться. Ты прятал себя от… от меня.</p><p>— О. — Азирафаэль выглядит потрясенным.</p><p>— Да уж. — Кроули с коротким невеселым смешком еще глубже сползает на спину, уставившись в потолок. — Попробуй разобраться в этом.</p><p>Азирафаэль ничего не отвечает. Его рука скользит вверх по боку Кроули, по ребрам, которые нервно вздымаются под тонкой бледной кожей, к острому выступу плеча и щеке. Затем он наклоняется, мягко и осторожно, медленно, словно Кроули был испуганным животным, которое можно легко спугнуть, и целует его.</p><p>Кроули выдыхает Азирафаэлю в рот, облегченно опустив плечо и расслабив мышцы. Язык ангела мягко прижимается к нему, медленно и нежно исследуя его губы, неровную линию заостренных зубов, теплую влажную пещеру рта. Ангел просовывает  руку под Кроули, за его спиной, помогает ей второй и притягивает их тела ближе друг к другу, мягкая, упругая плоть Азирафаэля размывает острые углы Кроули, сглаживает и успокаивает напряжение.</p><p>—  Дорогой мой, милый, я… — Азирафаэль запинается, его голос полон  волнения и невысказанных эмоций. Он целует Кроули снова и снова, так глубоко, как только может, облизывая и посасывая его рот с нежным отчаянием, как будто пытается извлечь яд из раны. Его член постепенно твердеет, нетерпеливо подталкиваясь прямо под мошонкой Кроули, где их тела соединены вместе теснее всего, и Кроули чувствует яростную, блаженную радость от этого ощущения.</p><p>— Ангел, — выдыхает он, отдергивая рот, и Азирафаэль моргает, глядя на него затуманенными и блестящими глазами, с припухшими губами. — Пожалуйста, можно мне...</p><p>— Конечно можно! О, мой дорогой, конечно, можно, — говорит Азирафаэль, откидываясь на спинку и задирая ночную рубашку, обнаженный и бледный под ней, и ложится на простыни. Кроули стонет, жадно и голодно, и он выдыхает в ответ: — Я знаю, я знаю... — Его рука обхватывает основание члена, толстого и раскрасневшегося, и Кроули чувствует, как его сердце заходится, а губы приоткрываются в предвкушении. — Я весь твой, любимый.</p><p>Дрожа, чувствуя, как пронизывающий до костей жар полностью заполняет его, Кроули подбирается к Азирафаэлю, чтобы благодарно свуернуться между пышными  мягкими бедрами, отчаянно обнюхивая корень его члена, вдыхая его запах и протягивая язык,  горячий и жадный, чтобы лизнуть мягкую кожу позади мошонки.</p><p>— О да, — выдыхает Азирафаэль, раздвигая бедра шире и давая Кроули полный  доступ. — О да… Это просто замечательно.</p><p>Влажным горячим ртом Кроули прокладывает свой путь вверх по члену Азирафаэля, облизывая его и позволяя ему исследовать свои губы. Это ощущается так хорошо и правильно, что совершенно непонятным становится, как он мог позволить Азирафаэлю поверить в недопустимость всего этого, в необходимость отказа, Когда он трется лицом о твердый член Азирафаэля, на щеке остается липко-влажный след прекома, словно приношение для него.</p><p>Он расслабляет челюсть, двигаясь к верхней части члена Азирафаэля, и проглатывает его так глубоко, как только может, слюна течет с его губ, когда он соскальзывает и снова заглатывает по максимуму, горло работает, губчатая головка раз за разом проталкивается в его рот.</p><p>— О-о-ох, ох... — Азирафаэль дрожит над ним, но в остальном держит себя спокойно, ох уж эти ангельские хорошие манеры, даже когда Кроули сглатывает, плотно сжимая его член и проходясь языком по жесткой нижней стороне. — О, Кроули, именно так, о, дорогой, да...</p><p>Кроули отрывается с грязным чавкающим звуком, его губы красные, распухшие и сладко ноют. Он не обращает внимания на свой собственный член, который снова затвердевший и утолщившийся, сосредоточившись на наслаждении упоительным видом Азирафаэля, мягкого и влажного от пота, с завитками волос, прилипшими к вискам и нежному изгибу шеи, с красноватым вздыбленным членом на фоне белого мягкого живота. </p><p>— Ангел, — говорит Кроули хрипло. — А ты можешь...</p><p>Ошеломленный Азирафаэль смотрит на него сверху вниз промеж собственных ног, и взгляд его такой горячий и острый, что Кроули кажется, будто с него сдирают кожу. Всхлипнув, он наклоняет голову, обнажив шею, его лопатки напрягаются и завязываются узлом под кожей. Затем он снова поднимает голову, широко раскрыв глаза и рот, надеясь, желая, чтобы Азирафаэль понял его невысказанную просьбу.</p><p>— Чего ты хочешь, Кроули? — тихо переспрашивает Азирафаэль. — Попроси меня.</p><p>Кроули вздрагивает, жар ползет по его лицу и шее, по всему телу. </p><p>— Т-ты… Н-на м-мое лицо...  — Кроули сглатывает и добавляет едва слышным шепотом. —  Пожалуйста...</p><p>— Да, — выдыхает Азирафаэль. — Конечно.</p><p>И он берет собственный член в руку, кулак легко скользит по влажной от слюны длине, темно-красная головка просовывается сквозь сжатые пальцы, когда он толкает бедра вперед.</p><p>Кроули чувствует, что теряет самообладание, вздох вырывается из его легких, когда он закрывает глаза и принимается ждать.</p><p>Азирафаэль кончает, испустив долгий, низкий стон, звук удовольствия и глубокого удовлетворения, который Кроули чувствует до самой глубины своей сути, он опустошает себя в пульсирующем ритме, расплескиваясь по всему лицу Кроули, стягивая кожу горячими скользкими нитями, капли тянулись по его открытому рту и саднящим распухшим губам.</p><p>Если на Земле и существует настоящий экстаз, то Кроули мог бы поклясться, что это он и есть..</p><p>Когда он открывает глаза, с трудом раздирая слипшиеся от спермы ресницы, Азирафаэль смотрит на него и выглядит просто очаровательно. Вся его кожа от бедер до щек покрыта розовым румянцем, насыщенная, сияющая, прекрасная. "Видел бы ты себя", — ошеломленно думает Кроули.</p><p>— Видел бы ты себя, — говорит Азирафаэль шепотом тихим и благоговейным. Он садится и тянется к Кроули, вытирая кончиками пальцев пот с его щек и нежно прижимаясь к его губам. Со всхлипом Кроули приоткрывает губы, посасывая скользкие влажные пальцы Азирафаэля, смакуя вкус Азирафаэля, пока он не исчезает совсем, а пальцы на становятся чистыми.</p><p>-—  Спасибо, — бормочет Кроули, все еще прижимая большой палец Азирафаэля к центру нижней губы.</p><p>Азирафаэль просто смотрит на него, и его взгляд одновременно мягкий и обжигающий. <br/>—  Иди сюда, — говорит он.</p><p>Кроули придвигается и ложится так, чтобы его спина оказалась прижатой к груди Азирафаэля, прижимается всем телом. Его кожа липкая от пота, мягкий и теплый  член Азирафаэля прижимается к спине Кроули. Со вздохом ангел обхватывает руками талию Кроули и прикасается губами к верхней части его невозможного гибкого позвоночника.</p><p>— А теперь постарайся уснуть, любовь моя, — говорит Азирафаэль, хотя в этом нет необходимости. Это всего лишь еще одно человеческое удовольствие, способ скоротать время, человеческое подчинение мягкому ничто, бальзам от сырости дней.</p><p>Член Кроули все еще тверд, но уже без прежнего напряженного отчаяния. Он приятно пульсирует, фоновая боль, которую можно игнорировать, сосредоточившись вместо этого на мясистом животе Азирафаэля, к которому прижата его спина, путанице их ног под простынями, которые Азирафаэль натянул на них, тепле ладони ангела над биением его сердца.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Проснувшись утром, Кроули видит, что Азирафаэль смотрит на него сверху вниз.</p><p>Кроули моргает, его глаза немного слипаются и болят от яркого раннего света, который просачивается в их спальню.</p><p>— Я тут подумал, — говорит Азирафаэль и берет Кроули за руку, прижав большой палец к его запястью, следуя за мягким голубоватым отпечатком вен под кожей. — Я должен извиниться за свое поведение в последние несколько недель.</p><p>Кроули приподнимается на локтях. Его неповоротливый сухой язык щелкает в горле, когда он глотал. </p><p>— Да ничего ты не должен. ангел!</p><p>— Я был эгоистом. Я думал... ты просил меня задержать наступление твоего удовольствия, и я был счастлив сделать это. Думал. что таким образом, я продлеваю его. И, пожалуй, зашел слишком далеко.</p><p>— Ты просто потакал мне, — медленно произносит Кроули. Его голова все еще немного болит и деревянная после сна. — Все в порядке. Я не совсем понимал, о чем прошу.</p><p>Однако выражение на лице Азирафаэля продолжает оставаться встревоженным:</p><p>— Может быть, — говорит он, поджимая губы. — Но твое... желание... Мой контроль.... Это опьяняет, Кроули. Я не могу сохранять ясность рассудка, когда я рядом с тобой.</p><p>Кроули издает самоуничижительный смешок. </p><p>— Прекрасно. И я тоже.</p><p>— Но ты всегда боялся меньше, чем я. Ты... открывался мне. Любил, почти не скрываясь. И так было всегда. —  Азирафаэль провел большим пальцем по скуле Кроули. — И я так много хочу взять у тебя, что даже не знаю, как это сделать. Я слишком много от тебя хочу. И боюсь, что сожгу тебя дотла.</p><p>Кроули чувствует, как у него перехватывает дыхание. Его руки сжимают бледные предплечья Азирафаэля, и он отпустил их, внезапно испугавшись, что его пальцы оставят обугленные следы на коже ангела. </p><p>— Сжечь дотла… Разве это не работа демона?</p><p>Но Азирафаэль снова берет Кроули за руку. </p><p>— Мой дорогой, — говорит он, переплетая их пальцы, — я никогда не считал тебя опасным для себя. Я же, с другой стороны...</p><p>— Никогда, — яростно перебивает его Кроули и притягивает Азирафаэля к себе, так что они лежат грудь к груди, лицом друг к другу, и его желтые глаза сверлят ангела, и в них не отражается ничего, кроме непостижимого простора Вселенной. — Никогда, ангел мой.</p><p>Азирафаэль смотрит на него, и в его взгляде чувствуется тяжесть чего-то безграничного и неопределимого. Он наклоняется и целует Кроули в лоб, нежно прижавшись мягкими губами к его коже.</p><p>— Я не хочу контролировать тебя, Кроули, — мягко говорит он. — Я хочу служить тебе.</p><p>Кроули содрогается всем телом и чувствует, как его внутренности — в остальном бесполезный набор органов — резко скручивает горячим жаром от слов Азирафаэля. </p><p>— Ну, — говорит он, запинаясь. — Честно говоря, я могу сказать то же самое.</p><p>— Так что же нам делать? — интересуется Азирафаэль с легким смешком. — Может, мы просто вернемся к нормальной жизни? — Он отодвигается назад и садится, оседлав Кроули, тяжесть его бедер приятно обхватывает и греет. — Раньше у меня не было никаких жалоб.</p><p>— Я... мне все еще нравится эта идея, — осторожно говорит Кроули. — Это... э-э... предвкушение. Мне нравится, когда ты решаешь… — Он проводит рукой по изгибу живота Азирафаэля, к теплу его груди. — Но... как тебе будет угодно. Ты умеешь наслаждаться и дарить наслаждение, ангел. У тебя это так хорошо получается. И ты вытягиваешь это из меня лучше... лучше, чем я мог бы сам. Я хочу этого больше всего на свете.</p><p>— Тогда я доставлю это удовольствие тебе, мой дорогой, — говорит Азирафаэль и ласково трогает губами мягкую, чувствительную кожу на внутренней стороне запястья Кроули. — И я не стану прятаться от тебя. Нет ничего, чего бы я хотел больше, чем дать тебе то, что ты хочешь.</p><p>Кроули резко вздыхает, сам не понимая, на что это больше похоже, на смешок или всхлип.</p><p>Какое-то мгновение Азирафаэль просто смотрит на него, благожелательно улыбаясь и  излучая всю ту доброту, которую обычные люди, встречавшиеся с ним, называли солнечной и чувствовали себя согретыми его светом, хотя и не могли знать почему. Затем он стягивает свою ночную рубашку через голову и бросает ее на пол их спальни.</p><p>Кроули судорожно сглатывает. Это что-то новое в их общей долгой истории взаимоотношений — позволить себе такое. Видеть Азирафаэля, всего его, целиком, не застегнутого на все пуговицы и не закрытого на все замки, не сжимающего губы от страха, что вот-вот выплеснутся наружу с трудом удерживаемые внутри чувства, не сплетающего нервно пальцы на узле галстука, не пытающегося снова и снова взять себя в руки. Вот он здесь, открытый, отдающий, обнаженный. Кроули не был уверен, что когда-нибудь устанет от этого, от того, как Азирафаэль улыбается, раскрываясь, обнажая свою душу и плоть без страха.</p><p>У Кроули дрожат руки, когда он скользит ладонями вверх по бедрам Азирафаэля, до самого паха.</p><p>— Хорошо, — бормочет Азирафаэль, жмурясь. — Продолжай в том же духе.</p><p>Кроули движется вверх, к тем местам, где плоть Азирафаэля изгибается и раздвигается, мягкое притяжение гравитации делает впадины и выпуклости его живота, и Кроули касается их тоже, пальцы движутся вверх к груди, к мягким вершинам сосков, которые твердеют под прикосновением, а затем снова вниз, медленно и ищуще, к застывшему между ног члену.</p><p>— О. — Азирафаэль на мгновение закрывает глаза.</p><p>— Я могу прикоснуться к тебе? — спрашивает Кроули немного охрипшим голосом.</p><p>Азирафаэль открывает глаза и улыбается. </p><p>— Сколько угодно, мой дорогой.</p><p>Кроули чувствует, как его член шевелится на бедре, пойманный в ловушку телом Азирафаэля. Он тянется, чтобы лизнуть ладонь, и чувствуя, что краснеет от того, как Азирафаэль на него смотрит, темноглазый и желающий, а затем тянется вниз, чтобы схватить член Азирафаэля, сжимая его длинными пальцами в крепкой и нежной хватке.</p><p>— О да… — вздыхает Азирафаэль. — Вот и хорошо. </p><p>Он дергается вперед, член пробивается сквозь сжатый кулак Кроули, головка скользит между пальцами, скользкая и влажная, и Кроули чувствует дикое биение в груди, удовлетворение, которое начинается глубоко в его костях и раскатывается мелодией по напряженным нервам с каждым тихим стоном Азирафаэля, когда ангел двигается, открытый и очевидный в своем возбуждении, позволяя Кроули наблюдать и видеть свое удовольствие.</p><p>— Используй меня, — неожиданно говорит Кроули, задыхаясь и ни о чем не думая.</p><p>Азирафаэль слегка расширяет глаза. </p><p>— Ты… уверен?</p><p>— Я… уверен. Используй меня, чтобы кончить. Пожалуйста. Мне… нужно... нужно видеть, как ты кончаешь.</p><p>Азирафаэль кладет ладонь на грудь Кроули и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его там. </p><p>— Как тебе будет угодно.</p><p>Не вставая со своего места на бедрах Кроули, Азирафаэль наклоняется к прикроватной тумбочке с его стороны кровати и поднимает маленькую прозрачную бутылочку масла, сжимая в ладони. Это тоже необязательный ритуал, подобно приготовлению пищи и мытью посуды, есть что-то в заученных ритуальных движениях, в обычной и низменной человеческой чувственности, которая взывала к какой-то фундаментальной части их самих, предпочитавшей физический контакт эфемерной магии.</p><p>Кроме того, Кроули нравится наблюдать.</p><p>Азирафаэль откупоривает бутылку и щедро поливает пальцы маслом, часть которого капает на живот Кроули. </p><p>— Извини, — говорит Азирафаэль без малейшей тени сожаления в голосе, а затем тянется рукой себе за спину и со вздохом засовывает пальцы внутрь.</p><p>Кроули жадно наблюдает за происходящим. Брови Азирафаэля слегка нахмурены, глаза закрыты, мышцы на его плечах напрягаются, качая торс вперед и назад, пока он трахает себя пальцами, выдыхая тихо и ритмично.</p><p>—  Ангел, — говорит Кроули напряженным голосом. — Я х-х-хочу тебя слышать. Расскажи мне, как это… каково это?</p><p>Азирафаэль негромко стонет, его движения становятся более быстрыми и неистовыми. </p><p>— Хорошо, о, так хорошо, я готовлюсь к тебе, мой дорогой, готов принять тебя… внутрь…  чувствовать, о...</p><p>Кроули  ответ шипит почти беззвучно. Его выгибает дугой, напрягшийся член упирается  туда, где пальцы Азирафаэля уходят внутрь.</p><p>— Да. — Азирафаэль наклоняется, скользкая от масла рука берет член Кроули и притирает его головку между ягодицами. Коротко постанывая, ангел направляет его внутрь, мягко, медленно, бархатный жар поглощает член Кроули дюйм за дюймом. —  Ох, — выдыхает Азирафаэль, пот блестит на его мягкой коже, а затем Кроули полностью оказывается внутри.</p><p>— А-ангел...</p><p>— Я здесь, — говорит Азирафаэль. Какое-то мгновение он стоит неподвижно, опустив голову, тяжело дыша, и Кроули тоже ждет, напряженный и скрученный в тугую пружину, чувствуя вокруг себя  тугой жар Азирафаэля. — Ты идеален, любимый мой, такой совершенной… идеально подходящий для меня.</p><p>— А-а-а, Азирафаэль... — скулит Кроули, напрягаясь. — Я не могу… больше... мне... нужно...  позволь… тебе...</p><p>— Тише, — говорит Азирафаэль, и его веки трепещут, опускаясь в концентрации, когда он берет руку Кроули и обхватывает ее ладонью собственный член, его ладонь ложится поверх, направляя движение Кроули. — Просто — вот так.</p><p>Кроули может только беспомощно наблюдать, как Азирафаэль берет контроль над ним и собой и трахает свой член в кулаке Кроули, пока тот держит его, то толкаясь вперед с короткими, пронзительными стонами, то оседая назад на член Кроули, маленькими, напряженными движениями, которых абсолютно недостаточно. Кроули подтягивает ноги, согнув их в коленях, его подошвы скользят по простыням, когда он ерзает, пытаясь найти точку опоры и толкнуться в Азирафаэля как следует. Он пойман в ловушку весом придавившего его ангела, не в состоянии найти опору, чтобы трахнуть его, вынужденный вместо этого откинуться на спину и позволить Азирафаэлю получить свое удовольствие, позволить тереться о его член с тугим, обжигающим жаром, прекрасным и ужасающим в равной мере, толкающим его все ближе и ближе к краю, но никогда не дающим шагнуть за этот край.</p><p>— Хорошо, — задыхаясь, бормочет Азирафаэль, раскачиваясь взад-вперед, — так хорошо, твой член во мне, как мне нравится, так хорошо для меня, и твои руки, Твои пальцы на мне, Кроули, я так близко, я так близко...</p><p>— Пожалуйста, — шепчет Кроули с мольбой, с глубоким, гортанным желанием.</p><p>— Ох… — выдыхает Азирафаэль. — Я сейчас, сейчас... — Он испускает долгий, низкий стон, крепко сжавшись вокруг Кроули, Господи, его член сильно дергается в клетке из пальцев Кроули, пойманный и удерживаемый там ладонями Азирафаэля, прижимавшими его собственные, сперма стекает из переплетения их соединенных рук, оставляя белые полоски поперек живота и груди Кроули.</p><p>Азирафаэль глубоко вздыхает, тихо и удовлетворенно, склонив голову и закрыв глаза, почти сияя от удовольствия. Когда он открывает глаза, мягкие и расплывчатые от испытанного наслаждения, добрые и одобрительные, Кроули чувствует всплеск возбуждения, такой глубокий, что его словно пронзает насквозь.</p><p>— Ангел, — скулит он тонко и жалобно. — Я… мне… мне надо...</p><p>— Я знаю… — тихо говорит Азирафаэль. Он сидит на члене Кроули, не шевелясь, на лбу у него блестит влажный пот, промокшие от пота волосы вьются еще сильнее, а щеки горят от жара. Он смотрит вниз на Кроули, сияющий, восхищенный и залитый солнечным светом.</p><p>Кроули не знает, о чем еще попросить, что сказать. Он так близко, но и так далеко тоже. Он чувствует прилив наслаждения, темную и всепоглощающую силу, поднимающуюся все выше и выше, но он больше не может видеть вершину утеса, не может найти в себе силы выйти на край и шагнуть с него. Он чувствует, что напряжение просто будет расти, все выше и выше, и он сам будет следовать за ним, поглощенный волнами своего возбуждения, все увеличивающейся, все расширяющейся бездной желания без конца, и он может только отдаться ей.</p><p>— Открой глаза, любовь моя.</p><p>Кроули открывает глаза, не осознавая, что закрыл их, и видит, что Азирафаэль над ним расплывается и мерцает. Он моргает, из уголков его глаз текут слезы, смешиваясь с соленым потом на лбу. </p><p>— Да, — бормочет он, отстраненный, измученный, благодарный.</p><p>Азирафаэль улыбается и протягивает руку, чтобы прижать пальцы к губам Кроули. </p><p>— Хорошо, — говорит он ласково и повелительно. — А теперь кончи для меня, любимый мой.</p><p>И Кроули кончает. </p><p>Медленно, плавно и неукротимо, словно приливная волна, накатывающая на прибрежные камни. Он не встает на дыбы и не бросается в жар Азирафаэля, он не может пошевелиться вообще, может только позволить неумолимо затягивать себя, мучительно медленно погружаясь в затмевающую тьму, которая, словно восход солнца, постепенно превращается в ослепительную волну испепеляющего белого света, растворяясь дрожью экстаза во всем его теле.</p><p>— Дорогой, — шепчет Азирафаэль, покачивая бедрами взад и вперед, сжимая и разжимая мышцы вокруг пульсирующего члена Кроули, выдавливая из него оргазм, намеренный и непреклонный, и это похоже на прорыв через поверхность реки, ощущения яркие-острые и восхитительные.</p><p>— П-пожалуйста, о пожалуйста, о пожалуйста, о пожалуйста, о пожалуйста, — шипит Кроули, истерзанный, разбитый и дрожащий, не в силах вырваться, не уверенный, хочет ли он сказать "остановись" или “продолжай” или еще что-то, чувствуя все и ничего, слишком много, просто достаточно, жадный и желающий, голодный и переполненный,  удовлетворенный и опустошенный.</p><p>А потом Азирафаэль замедляет движение и целует Кроули, ловя губами его выдохи и стоны, выпивая его протесты и мольбы, успокаивая его, пока единственным звуком не становится влажное нажатие и высвобождение губ, скользящих вместе, мягко и медленно, в тишину.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Некоторое время спустя — неразличимый, неопределенный отрезок времени, затерявшийся в полусне и полубессознательном состоянии, — Кроули просыпается в объятиях Азирафаэля.</p><p>— Доброе утро, — произносит Азирафаэль тихим сонным голосом.</p><p>— Точно утро? — Кроули выглядывает в окно. На улице светло, но он не уверен, тот же это день или следующий, или тот, что следующий за следующим. Он чувствует себя так, словно потихоньку приходит в себя после долгой зимней спячки, и тянущая смутная тяжесть постепенно рассеивается, как будто с него постепенно осыпаются  земля и прошлогодние листья тяжесть, словно земля и грязь.</p><p>— Может быть, и полдень, —  соглашается Азирафаэль. Он перекатывается на спину, чтобы поднять серебряные карманные часы с гравировкой, которые лежат на прикроватном столике рядом с цепочкой, и прищуривается, глядя, как они медленно покачиваются. — Половина четвертого. Хм...</p><p>— Все еще рано.</p><p>— Я не знаю никаких человеческих стандартов, по которым бы половина четвертого пополудни считалось ранним временем.</p><p>— Тогда хорошо, что мы не люди. — Кроули сворачивается калачиком рядом с Азирафаэлем, уткнувшись носом ему в грудь, наслаждаясь ощущением кудрявых сухих волос под щекой. — Мы можем оставаться в постели столько, сколько захотим. Время ничего не значит.</p><p>— Оно значит, что мы пропустим “Путешествие по антиквариату”.</p><p>Кроули недоверчиво смеется и еще крепче прижимается к Азирафаэлю, медленно тая от непривычной любви, что угольками тлеет в его груди. </p><p>— У нас есть iPlayer, ангел. Ты можешь послушать свою передачу в записи.</p><p>— Пожалуй, ты прав, — легко соглашается Азирафаэль. Он обнимает Кроули за плечи и кладет ладонь ему на голову, мягко проводя пальцами по прядям длинных волос, мягких, шелковистых и ничем не обремененных. — У нас есть все время на свете.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>